


Horse Headcanons

by MajorasLight



Series: Red Dead Redemption drabbles [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Headcanon, Other, red dead redemption horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorasLight/pseuds/MajorasLight
Summary: Just some headcanons about the horses in Red Dead Redemption 2





	Horse Headcanons

**The Count (Dutch’s Horse)**  
Finicky little shit.  
Along with being spoiled rotten thanks to Dutch.  
Hates people with a flying passion.  
Has bitten literally everyone in camp, except Dutch, at least twice.  
Seriously, don’t take a nap by the horses, Count will bite you.  
Only allows Dutch to put his tack on, anyone else may get kicked or will get bit.  
May let you pet him if you bribe him with enough sugar cubes.  
Has not trusted Arthur since he tried to ride him.  
HATES Molly.

**Silver Dollar (Hosea’s Horse)**  
One of the sweetest horses in camp.  
Will gently lay his head on your shoulder if he wants pets.  
Highly attuned to sickness, and if usually the very first one to know something is wrong.  
Gets very worried with Hosea’s coughing.  
Loves to be read to.  
Helps to keep some of the more energetic horses in line.

**Old Boy (John’s Horse)**  
One of the oldest horses in camp.  
Like to act tough, but is a big softy.  
Loves apples, a bit too much, could eat his body weight in them and still want more.  
Likes John and Arthur, but loves Abigail and Jack.  
Doesn’t like anyone else though.  
Loves having his head scratched.

**Neil II (Uncle’s Horse)**  
About 110% done.  
Loves Uncle, but gets so frustrated with him.  
Doesn’t like the smell of alcohol.  
Loves lazy rides and neck scratchies.  
Very relaxed and easy-going.

**Brown Jack (Bill’s Horse)**  
Gentle Giant.  
If he doesn’t like you he’ll simply walk away from you.  
If he does though, he likes to chew on your hair.  
Very calm and gentle with people, and doesn’t bite.  
Likes to rest his giant head on your shoulder though.  
Was the only horse that enjoyed his time in Colter.  
Loves music, and will try to get into camp when someones playing.  
Doesn’t like when Bill is mad and will try to calm him down.  
Doesn’t like Javier at all.

**Boaz (Javier’s Horse)**  
Doesn’t understand much in the way of English.  
Loves fruit, especially peaches.  
Give him some from your can and he’ll be your friend.  
Very gentle with people, but will nip and bite other horses.  
Loves guitar music, and especially when Javier sings.  
Doesn’t like Grimshaw very well.

**Maggie (Lenny’s Horse)**  
Tiny little thing.  
People aren’t quite sure if she’s stunted or hasn’t finished growing yet.  
The youngest horse in camp.  
She’s a bit of a goofball and plays around rather often.  
She’ll sneak into camp when everyone’s asleep to steal things and hide them.  
Can’t find your boots in the morning? Maggie probably took them and hid them in the nearby bushes.  
Has actually nipped John’s butt once and when he whipped around to glare she turned her head skyward.  
‘Oh look, what a pretty cloud.’ 'I didn’t just nip you.’ 'No, that was the other horse.’

**Taima (Charles’ Horse)**  
THE sweetest and most gentle horse in camp.  
Steps in to calm the other horses if Silver Dollar isn’t there or can’t get them relaxed.  
Generally likes everyone in camp. Even Micah.  
Adores Charles, Kieran, and Arthur.  
Always seems to know if someones sad, and will try to make them not sad.  
Will bite and kick in a fight, has her own body count of assholes trying to shoot at her.  
Will let anyone mount her, but won't actually go anywhere unless Charles says it's ok.

**Branwen (Kieran’s Horse)**  
A touch skittish around people, but compared to Kieran, she’s braver than a warhorse.  
Extremely loyal to Kieran and adores him.  
I like to think that one morning when Kieran was still tied to the tree, the camp awoke to the sound of relieved laughter and baby talk. Everyone just looks over at Kieran and sees a new horse nuzzling his chest.  
Just a little older than Maggie, making her one of the youngest horses in camp.  
Everyone spoils her and compliments her beautiful coat.  
Likes to play around, though not as much as Ennis and Maggie.  
Another massive fruit lover.  
Surprisingly her preference is Pineapple.

**Ennis (Sean’s Horse)**  
Hyperactive and LOVES to run.  
Loves to play, and will steal your hat to try and get you to play too.  
Thoroughly enjoys rolling around in the dirt/mud and splashing about in the water.  
Also loves rolling in grass and flowerbeds.  
Keeping him clean in a nightmare.  
Rather unaware of his size, and tends to knock people over.  
Then looks down at you like; 'why are you on the ground, silly human?’

**Bob (Sadie’s Horse)**  
Cranky AF.  
Loves to charge right into fights.  
Enjoys running over his opponents.  
Loves Sadie more than anything in the world.  
Doesn’t really bite people, prefers to just walk away.  
Unless you are Micah or Kieran, he doesn’t like them.  
I like to think that he and Brown Jack like to talk shit about everyone in camp.

**Old Belle (Karen’s Horse)**  
Oldest horse in camp.  
Prefers sleeping and quiet grazing.  
Also enjoys the casual stroll.  
Only really likes Kieran and the women.  
If she is mildly inconvenienced in any way and wants a human to fix it, she will nicker, whinny, and carry on until someone comes over.  
If no one comes over fast enough, she’ll go over to the nearest human, grab their sleeve/back of their shirt/skirt and drag them over to the problem.  
Has bitten the shit out of Micah, Ennis, Sean, Uncle, Javier, and Trelawny.  
Especially Sean and Ennis.

**Baylock (Micah’s Horse)**  
You’d expect an asshat like Micah to have an equally asshole horse.  
But no, he has this clown.  
He’s very calm around other people, and will only bite or kick if given a reason.  
If you spend time with him and get him to like you, he becomes the most cuddly little shit in camp.  
Like if Micah’s riding out and Baylock sees you, he’ll make a detour for goodbye scratchies.  
Micah acts like this irritates him, but he actually finds it adorable.  
The only time you’ll find a genuine smile on Micah’s face is when he’s tending to Baylock, and when he thinks no one’s looking.  
Baylock likes to steal Micah’s hat to try and get the man to play with him.

**Buell (Arthur’s Horse?)**  
I like to think that it wasn’t until Arthur was gifted Buell, that he finally found a decent replacement for Boadicea.  
Buell is a bit of a trouble maker, likes to randomly buck his rider just to he can stand over you like you being on the ground is an offense to his ancestors.  
You always get this feeling that Buell is silently judging you. Like he’s part cat.  
Sneeze and he looks like you just insulted his mother.  
Joins Maggie in stealing people's stuff, though he doesn’t hide it.  
Doesn’t spook very easy, but doesn’t particularly like people.  
Will kick you. Won't bite though.  
Stubborn as hell, if he doesn’t wanna move, he ain’t gonna move.  
Loves people food and will try and steal it.  
Strangely enough, actually likes cooked meat. Especially rabbit.  
This disturbs EVERYONE.

**Gwydion (Trelawny’s Horse)**  
A rather dramatic horse.  
Will act hurt in a shootout to keep from getting actually shot.  
Used to be a show horse, and still remembers her routine.  
Enjoys Trelawny’s magic tricks, and likes to be apart of them.  
Only really likes Trelawny.


End file.
